Words Of Truth
by angels-slayer-lol
Summary: This is the sequal to 'Words Of Meaning'. In the last week of school, Buffy's class decide to play 'True Confessions'
1. Ch 1

**Words Of Truth**   
angels_slayer_lol 

**Disclaimer:** everything except the unknown characters belong to Joss, Mutant Enemy, Fow, somebody else not really sure who :)   
**Rating: **R   
**Author's notes:** Read the first one if you haven't already, Angel's semi human and that's all that really matters   
**Summery:** In the last week of school, The Scooby Gangs English class decide to play true confessions   
**Spoilers:** Everything up to Prom, and the story before this obviously 

________________________

Ch. 1 

Angel, Cordelia, Xander, Oz and Giles all looked up as Buffy, Sydney and Willow walked through the doors of the library. It was Monday morning and the three girls had arrived home the night before from their weekend in LA. Angel got up and gave Buffy into a kiss before pulling her down onto his lap. 

"So did you guys have fun?" Angel asked   
"The best." Willow replied sitting on Oz's lap "Thankyou so much Angel."   
"It's no problem." He told her with a smile. He then turned that smile to Buffy, "So what did you buy?"   
"Well I couldn't choose so I dropped a list off with the maid at my dad's house and gave her some money and told her to get dad to send me the dress when I choose. I already know that she'll end up buying it."   
"Don't worry my love."   
"Oh I'm not; I just wish he would take an interest in me that's all."   
"I'll take an interest in you if you want." He replied while his hand snaked down to her stomach and he started to tickle her. 

After a few minutes of squealing Angel finally let up and kissed her nose. Buffy smiled and rested back into his embrace. Willow looked up from Buffy and Angels little display and focused on Cordelia. She frowned when she saw the Cheerleader quietly shelving books. 

"Hey Cordy, you're a little quiet. What's up?"   
"Nothing" Cordelia sighed in a soft voice. Willow's frown deepened in concern.   
"Come on Queen C. You're immortal now. Cheer up or eternity could become pretty boring." 

Cordelia just shrugged and continued to shelve books. Willow sighed and turned back toward the four guys sitting at the table. 

"So anything ascensiony happen over the weekend?"   
"No" Wesley replied coming through the doors of the library. "And Buffy, I demand to know where you have been the last 2 days."   
"Did you even think of asking Giles or Angel?"   
"I did. And they ignored me."   
"Thankyou." Buffy told Angel before turning back to Wesley, "If you must know I was dealing with a life and death situation." 

Wesley suddenly became interested and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. 

"Really? Please do tell me. What kind of demon?" 

Buffy looked at Willow and Sydney and grinned 

"Oh Wesley it was so traumatising," she put on a little girl voice, "There was a black satin calling me then I turned and saw a blue one draped in chiffon. Then I saw a green one." 

Buffy visibly shuddered and Wesley wrote even more earnestly not quite gasping what the blond was saying, 

"Then I looked across the road and I saw the pink taffeta."   
"Taffeta, I don't believe I've heard of that one. What did it look like? 

By this stage, Willow and Cordelia were metaphorically rolling around the floor with laughter and Sydney was using the tabla as support. Angel and Giles were starting to go red from trying to contain their laughter. Buffy shook her head and continued. 

"It was pink, strapless and it gathered at the back. It even had shoes to match. But now that I think about it, I know my decision will come down to price." 

Wesley looked up confused 

"Price? They were for sale?"   
"Yeah $200 or something. But they all were. I don't know which one I should choose." 

Buffy said turning to Angel who just shrugged letting her know it was her choice. 

"Choose? You have to choose which one to kill? I really don't understand." 

Buffy got up and headed out everyone except for Wesley and Giles followed. 

"Don't worry Wes. You're not the first guy and you most defiantly won't be the last." 

Buffy winked at Giles who smiled in acknowledgment as the gang walked out the door to go to their first class. 

"Mr Giles, I do believe that some research is in order. This taffeta demon in particular sounds quite awful." 

Giles rolled his eyes 

"No need to. I know exactly what's going on."   
"You do?"   
"Yes it happens every year around this time."   
"So what is it called?" 

Wesley picked up a book and began to leaf through it. Giles leant up against the doorframe and smiled a Ripper grin. 

"Prom." 

Wesley realized what had just happened and threw his hands in the air in annoyance. 

"Tea Mr. Price?" 


	2. Ch 2

Ch.2 

As the gang were walking down the hall to English, Buffy stopped and turned to Angel. 

"Um Angel, why are you here?" At his wounded look she continued, "Not that im not ecstatic to see you it's just, you're not a teacher anymore."   
"Miss Burke didn't come back."   
"So you'll be our teacher?"   
"Yup, until graduation."   
"Good." 

Buffy linked her hand with Angels and they continued down the hall. 

"We're late." Oz commented.   
"Only by a few minutes." Xander replied while checking his watch, "Plus, our teacher's here." 

Everyone filed into the classroom but Angel held Buffy back. She looked up at him in confusion 

"I haven't been able to say good morning properly yet." 

Buffy smiled and stood on tip toe. 

"Good morning my Angel."   
"Good morning my love." 

Angel leant down and gave her a sweet kiss which quickly deepened. 

"Can't you guys do that in private?" Cordelia's voice sounded down the hall. 

Buffy and Angel quickly jumped apart and had the grace to look slightly embarrassed. Cordelia shook her head and went back inside smiling. Angel clasped Buffy's hand again and they walked into class together. 

Everyone looked up as they entered, a few smiled, a few rolled their eyes. Buffy sat down and Angel stood at the front of the room facing the class. 

"Alright guys, this is your last week of school. I know that none of you really care about English at this point so I say, screw English. None of you will work so why bother?" 

A girl near the front rose her hand. 

"Yes Amanda."   
"What are we going to do?"   
"I'll let you guys decide." 

Angel handed out pieces of paper and gave them five minutes to write something down. As he collected them he noticed little hearts all over Buffy's. He went back to the front and read what was on each of the slips. Finally he got to Buff's. He read it and smirked. 

"Later." 

The a few people in the class looked back at Buffy who just looked back innocently. 

"Okay, all but one or two of you have said similar things so for at least this lesson we are going to be playing true confessions. The only rule is that whatever is said in this room stays in this room. I f I hear of anyone repeating anything outside that door, I will see to it that you don't graduate. So who wants to start?" 

a few kids looked down and everyone avoided looking at anyone else. Finally Harmony spoke up. 

"Angel, we've all been here forever, there isn't much that we don't know, but we don't know anything about you. So can we ask you questions?" 

Angel raised his eyebrows and shrugged. 

"I guess that would be okay. But only if the rest of the class agrees." 

There were little murmurs of agreement around the class and so Angel got a chair and sat down facing the class. 

"Okay, what do you guys want to know?"   
"Where were you born?" Aura asked   
"Ireland, Galway Ireland to be exact."   
"How old are you?" another girl asked. Buffy raised her eyebrows and Xander coughed.   
"I'll put three numbers on the board; you can guess using those three numbers." 

He wrote his age, 243, on the board and sat back down. Harmony looked back at Buffy and smirked at her. 

"So, you're over 20, my guess is 24. What was your first girlfriend like?" 

Willow and Cordelia turned to look at Buffy who was looking directly at Angel. 

"She was a bitch." He stated simply. When he didn't embellish harmony put up her hand again.   
"Why?"   
"She couldn't get over me. She shot me and she tried to shoot Buffy. She's dead to me now."   
"Do you miss her?"   
"Nope. Never have and I never will."   
"So is Angel your real name?" Sydney asked while shooting a look of disgust at Harmony. 

Glad to have a change of topic Angel smiled at his newest friend. 

"No it's Liam."   
"So how did you get the name Angel?" Xander asked   
"You know the answer to that."   
"Yeah, but I'm waiting to see what kind of spin you put on it."   
"My sister first called me Angel. I was known as Angelus for a while but eventually it was shortened to plain old Angel. I haven't been called Liam for a very long time."   
"What's the best moment of your entire life?" a boy asked? 

Angel smiled and leant back letting a memory was over him 

"Three years ago I was in LA and I was sitting in my car outside a school and I saw this popular cheerleading princess walk down the steps."   
"Who was it?" the boy asked.   
"The most beautiful woman in the world."   
"No I'm not." Buffy murmured. Angel caught the comment and smiled   
"She never believes me when I tell her." 

Everyone looked at Buffy who turned a slight shade of pink. She looked at Angel and frowned 

"What is this? Embarrass Buffy day? You're so dead." 

He raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. The Scooby gang laughed at the little joke. 

"So what's the worst moment of your life?" someone called out. 

Angels smile faded away and sunk a little deeper into his chair. 

"Seeing Buffy dead." 

The class went silent and Sydney turned around to her new friend. 

"You DIED!?"   
"Yeah." Buffy replied quietly   
"When? Jade asked   
"Two years ago." Angel answered   
"What happened?" Sydney asked   
"I was…attacked" Willow whispered 'Vamp' into Sydneys ear, and I couldn't fight, I just had no power to do anything, I was knocked unconscious and was then left to drown in a pool."   
"Oh my God." Jonathan said quietly   
"Xander and I found her a few minutes after. By then she was already dead. Xander gave her mouth to mouth and we were able to revive her. After all the things I've seen, that was the worst nightmare of my life." 

Willow went to Buffy who was silently crying and a look of understanding passed between Angel and Xander. 

The bell rang and everyone left without a word being spoken they all knew that people died, especially in Sunnydale but none of them had ever met someone who had died and was then bought back to life. 

Angel went and held Buffy in his arms while her tears slowed. Eventually she looked up at her friends. 

"I'm sorry. You should all go to class. I'll be fine."   
"Nah, class is for those who actually care. Xander told her with a smile." "Yeah, plus we have maths next. So who cares." 

Everyone stared at Willow. 

"Well there has to be one part of school I don't like, doesn't there? Come on, lets go bug Giles." 

With that everyone headed to the library 


	3. Ch 3

Ch. 3

When the gang walked into the library Giles and Wesley looked up in surprise. Willow went over and told them both about their class as Angel led Buffy over to the steps leading up to the stacks and sat her down on his lap. Buffy buried her head inside Angel's duster and wrapped her arms around him under the duster. Angel lent his head against hers and whispered into her ear. No one could understand what he was saying but they were positive that Buffy understood every word.

"WHAT!!!"

Buffy's head snapped up almost catching Angel's as Wesley's shout echoed throughout the library.

"Real smooth Wes." Cordelia frowned at him   
"What's wrong?" Buffy asked.   
"I'm sorry Buffy, I have only just been told the circumstances of your um…well your death."   
"You're a watcher. Buffy's Watcher. How come you don't know?"   
"I'm sorry; I don't believe that I have been fully, forthcoming about my role here. I am a watcher yes, but not a Watcher for a Slayer, not primarily."   
"What do you mean?" Giles asked getting up   
"Well…" Wesley shrunk back from the icy glare coming from nearly everyone "As you know, there are many factions in the Watchers Council, The primary one is for those watchers who become the Slayers Watcher. But there are many other factions. I was actually sent here to watch all of you."   
"Watch us why?"   
"Well for the last three years, Buffy has enlisted the help of civilians. No one on the council understands the word 'friend' they believe that you Buffy are becoming anarchist. The incident with mr Giles on your birthday only helped to fuel the councils way of thinking. I was sent here because I cross over every faction in the council. I am here to watch all of you and see what type of abilities you all have because the council believes that you are all some sort of rebellious group that is coercing the slayer against her will."   
"COERCING ME! Oh you've got to be kidding me."   
"I'm afraid he's right Buffy."

Buffy backed away from Giles

"Don't tell me you knew about this as well. Don't you DARE tell me you knew about this."   
"Buffy dear I swear I didn't. At least not to this extent. There was talk the year before you were called of this sort of thing happening. You see, you Buffy are a lot like your immediate predecessor, India."   
"India as in the country?" Sydney asked   
"No it's pronounced Indeea. She was a 90's girl just like you. A little more controlled but still, not like Kendra."   
"I've never thought about the girl before me. She was just a nameless person who died leaving me with the Slayer gig."   
"Yes well, because she didn't except the Slayers roll like every other girl before her, suspicion grew about a group of rebels that were hurting her. Then she died and I was sent here to you."   
"But you are even more unruly than her so once again suspicions were raised and I was sent here to watch you and report anything unusual."

Buffy let go of Angel's hand and walked slowly up to Wesley, Xander upon seeing Buffy's look, raced behind Willow and used her as a shield

"And did you find anything Mr Wyndem-Price?"   
"Well yes actually."   
"And?"

Buffy's voice was dangerously low and everyone in the room began to fear for Wesley's life.

"What I found Miss Summers is a spirited teenager with a great circle of friends who do possess very unique talents. But who are in no way out to hurt you and are in no way corrupting you what so ever."

Buffy glared at him some more

"And what are you going to tell the Mothership?"   
"That you are probably the best Slayer on record and can they please bring me up to date on your whole Slayer history, especially your death. The fact that I wasn't told about the is quite strange to say the least."

Buffy nodded slightly before lighting up the room with a huge smile and giving Wesley a hug. The gang all let out a breath that they didn't know they had been holding. Wesley looked shocked at Buffy's reaction but quickly got over it and gave her a small hug back.

"So you said you cover all the factions of the Council. What factions are there?" Willow asked   
"Well there is Wicca, by the way Willow, I have some things you might be interested in, just don't tell anyone you got them from me."

Willows eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Then there is Military intelligence, Lycanthropy and Shape Shifters." Oz raised his eyebrows, "Vampires and Demons, Slayers, Dimensions, Poisons and Medicines, weaponry. Then the usual, health cover, a bank, groceries."   
"Wow." Xander exclaimed   
"And you cover all of them?" Willow exclaimed   
"My man of many talents." Cordelia murmured affectionately   
"So you said lycanthropy. You don't by any chance have a cure do you?" Oz spoke for the first time   
"No we don't I'm sorry. We are working on one but as yet…"   
"Okay then."   
"If we find one you will be the first to know."   
"Thankyou."   
"I understand why you lied to me." Buffy said slowly, "But I don't understand why you told us now?"   
"Well. I was getting quite sick of pretending actually. I mean, I mat seem dull and boring but do you have any idea how hard it was to see you dancing at the Bronze the first few days I was here and not being able to even enjoy it a bit. I love to go clubbing. I love everything about today's culture. And I love American food."

Everyone stared at him

"What, a guy can't have layers?"

Buffy looked at Angel and they both smiled at Wesley.

"I'm glads you came clean so to speak." Angel told him while getting up.   
"Yes it is like a load has been lifted."   
"Um about this morning…" Buffy started. Wesley held up his hand,   
"It's okay Buffy. I know what you were talking about. Giles filled me in. I'm sorry as well, you deserve a break. Just next time, tell me."   
"Sure thing. Okay guys I'm ready for some lunch."   
"Yeah, I'm up for gourmet sandwiches now that everyone can eat outside." Willow grinned at Angel   
"Yeah. There's a shop down the road." Sydney told them all."   
"Okay but it's only…yikes…we've been her for nearly three hours." Xander exclaimed   
"Time is an illusion." Angel said   
"Douglas Adams?" Giles asked him

When Angel nodded Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Come on. People over 20 are buying."

Buffy ran out of the library as Angel took off after her. The rest of the gang smiled at their two friends and walked out after them.


	4. Ch 4

Following Wesley's revelation, the gang took him to the Bronze to see if he was really telling the truth. It was kind of awkward at first but when he hit the dance floor, no one doubted his claim.

"Boy he can dance." Cordelia sighed while staring at the British Watcher.

Xander followed her gaze and upon seeing Wesley, he got up and started jumping up and down, waving his hands in Cordelia's face.

"That's right, ignore the invisible boyfriend."

"What?" Cordelia asked, clearly not caring.

Buffy laughed at them took Xander's hand.

"Come on Xand, we'll have some fun"

She kissed Angel in reassurance and led Xander onto the dance floor. They danced together until the song ended. As Xander was about to leave the floor, Sugar Water came over the speakers. Buffy glanced toward the sound desk and noticed Angel standing there with a smug smile on his face.

"Shall we?" Buffy asked as she pulled Xander to her. They began to recreate the dance that they had last year, except this time, it was more for Xander's Benefit than Buffy's.

"Xander, I never did thank you for saving me. Thankyou."

"You're welcome mi lady." Xander smiled and kissed her forehead. In that second, Cordelia marched over to them.

"Xander, move it."

"But what about your English fantasy? You weren't noticing me then."

"Well I'm noticing you now. Let's go." She practically pulled him off the dance floor and led him outside.

Buffy smiled at the retreating pair.

"Mission accomplished." she said and went to sit down. As she did, a hand gripped her wrist and pulled her backwards. Buffy smiled as a pair of arms slipped around her waist.

"You know holding someone hostage is a criminal offence."

"Hmm, and what shall my punishment be?" Angel whispered to her.

"I'll think of something." Buffy replied while grinding her hips against him. Angel groaned and tried to hold her still.

"Stop that."

"Make me."

Angel growled in her ear and spun her around. He planted his mouth on her lips and kissed her hard. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When the need for air became apparent, Buffy looked at him.

"Can we get out of here?"

"I was about to suggest that."

They ran to the table and grabbed their stuff leaving a few opened mouthed friends and classmates behind.

"You would think they would at least say goodbye." Willow complained but she had a huge grin on her face.

"I think we can excuse them this once." Sydney returned the grin.

Outside the Bronze, Buffy and Angel quickly made their way toward the mansion, dusting the only vamp that got in their way. Angel stoped in the door way and picked Buffy up.

"What are you doing?" She laughed as she clasped her hands around his neck.

"I'm carrying my wife over the threshold."

Angel took her inside and set her down on the couch. He sat next to her and took her hand.

"Buffy, are you okay?"

"What? Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm just a little concerned with what happened in class today."

"Angel, I'm fine. I really am. I have never really dealt with what happened and I've kept everything inside me now for so long it was just hard to hear someone else voice my thoughts."

Angel pulled Buffy to him and held her close.

"Don't worry; I'm here for you always."

"You can say that literally now you know."

"That's exactly why I said it. Through all the ages of this world, I will never leave you to suffer them alone."

"Thankyou." She told him and lent her head against his chest.

She placed a hand over his heart and for the first time, she took the time to hear his heart beat. After what seemed hours, Angel brushed back a few strands of hair from her face.

"Darling, The couch is quite uncomfortable. Come on."

He picked her up and took her into the bedroom.

"Wait, I have to go home. Mum will go psycho if I stay here tonight."

"It's okay leannan, I'll wake you up in a little while and take you home. Get a bit of rest; it's been a long day"

"Okay." She mumbled sleepily and snuggled into his arms.

Angel kissed her hair and laid his head against the headboard.

Angel woke up and looked down at the beauty next to him. He noticed that her hair was unusually messy and he smiled at the thought of seeing her like this every morning. Just as the thought flitted across his mind, Buffy woke up and looked at him.

"What? Do I have funny bed hair or something?" She asked with a smile

"Or something."

Buffy quickly put a hand to her head and winced at the tangle she found

"Oh, not good." She made to get up but Angel pulled her back

"Where are you going?"

"To kill the cat on my head."

"No mirrors."

"Hmm, maybe you should get one today. You do have a reflection you know."

"True, but really, I can see my reflection in you."

"Now that was weird even for you."

"It was a little, but I'm telling the truth. I can see my reflection in the way you look at me."

"That's sweet. But all the same I think you should invest in a mirror and possibly a drawer. Because that's what couples do. They have drawers."

"Hmm. That's right."

"You know, I-I figure, that way sometimes I could spend the night. Like, after the prom, it would be nice to be able to just come back here and spend some time together."

"After the Prom, that sounds good."

"So you'll defiantly be going?"

"If it's important to you then it's important to me."

"Yay."

Buffy cuddled back down under the covers and took Angel's hand.

"Maybe you should go now."

"Nah, it must still be a few hours before sunrise."

Buffy got up and pulled back the curtain. A bright stream of sunlight burst into the room hitting Angel in the face."

"Ahh, bright." He complained as he covered his eyes.

"Oops, sorry honey. I guess it's a little later than we thought."

"Just a bit."

"Damn, well I guess I had better go."

"Probably a good idea. I'll see you at school."

Buffy ran back to the bed and kissed Angel good bye before pulling her jacket on and racing out the door. Angel laughed slightly before heading to the shower.

* * *

**Reviews**

Thankyou to those who have reviewed both this and it's prequel.

Words Of Meaning

**Buffy101:** Thankyou very much, it's always nice 2 hear things like that

Words Of truth

**Buffy101: **I was a little worried about the class side of things but I'm encouraged by what u said :-)

**x-identaty****:** I'm glad you like it. It's a little strange doing a sequal but hey :-)

**melluvben****:** I am continuing, just slightly slow :P

**angel's ****kat****:** Thanks for your ideas. I'm doing those in the next story. This one will primarily concern 'The Prom' but there will be a chapter with Faith :-)


	5. Ch 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter :p

**AN:** I know I promised quicker updates but I really wanted to watch this scene to get it right so I had 2 wait to get the DVD which I now happily own :D

**AN 2:** thoughts are in signs :)

* * *

As Angel was walking back through the mansion, he came across one of Buffy's notebooks. He picked it up and glanced at the words that were written all over it. 'Buffy & Angel 4 Ever!' He gave a small chuckle at the foreshadowing of her words. Angel was sure that when his beloved had written those words, she had no idea of the surprise that awaited her. Buffy's immortality and his new-found love of sunlight had opened up more opportunities than ever before. For the first time, the future was a hell of a lot brighter.

A knock at the door shook him out of his revere. He placed the book back down and walked curiously to answer. No one ever disturbed him during the day except Buffy, and she never used the front door let alone knocked.

When Angel opened the door, he was a little more than surprised to find Joyce standing on the porch wearing a stern expression.

"Mrs Summers." He stated with a voice that was a mix of relief and expectation.

"I'm sorry to ah…Well I would have called but I didn't have your number." Joyce explained as she walked inside.

"Please, you're always welcome." Angel stated sincerely. Anything to get on her good side He thought.

"Wow, your place is amazing."

Joyce looked around in awe at the size of the mansion. She almost couldn't believe that one man could own the vast property. And some of the art pieces she was almost sure were original works.

"Yeah, I like a lot of space. I don't get out much in the day." Angel thought happily of how that would change once Buffy graduated and they could go out during the day.

"No, you wouldn't." Joyce agreed.

She doesn't know that things have changed. Angel realized, She still thinks I'm a vamp and Buffy is going to die of old age.

As Angel turned to lead her into the living area, Joyce noticed a set of chains on the wall.

Oh God, I hope this was a good idea.

"Can I get you something? I don't have any coffee." Angel inquired.

"Oh no thank you, I..." Joyce stopped and turned as she realized what he said, "You don't drink? Beverages I mean?" He'd be fun to go on a date with

"No I do, it's just the caffeine. It makes me jittery." And your daughter cleaned me out of it this morning. How that tiny body can survive the amount of caffeine she drinks is beyond me.

"Oh." She nodded in understanding, "I understand Buffy spent the night."

I knew there had to be a reason for he showing up here Angel thought with a sigh

"I'm sorry about that." No I'm not , "We came back after patrolling…"

"I'm not interested in the details. It's not why I'm here."

Krap, now I'm in for it. "Ok."

"I'm here because I'm worried about you two, in general. Actually to be more specific, I'm worried about what you could do to her."

"What happened before, when I changed, it won't happen again. My soul, it's permanent." Thank God Angel tried to reassure her. He didn't like the turn their conversation had taken.

"That's not all I'm concerned about. I don't have to tell you that you and Buffy are from different worlds."

"No you don't." Angel agreed.

"She's had to deal with a lot, grow up fast. Sometimes even I forget that she's still just a girl."

"And I'm old enough to be her ancestor." Angel agreed with Joyce a hundred percent but he was not going to let her ruin his chance at happiness.

"She's just starting out in life." Joyce concluded.

"I know. I think about it more now that she's staying in Sunnydale." YAY!!!

"Good. But what I want to know is how much you have thought about it. I know that the only reason my baby is still alive is because you have been by her side. You may both come from two worlds but they are both connected by the love you have for each other. I'm concerned that as buffy grows older, that you will start to lose interest in her. She doesn't deserve that."

"No she doesn't. Mrs Summers, I'm not sure if I should be telling you this but last week, the whole group, Buffy included was granted immortality by the higher powers. Buffy will not die of old age Mrs Summers, ever. She will remain 18 years of age forever."

"Right, well I guess I have heard stranger things over the past year. And I suppose that if I give Mr. Giles a call he will give me the same story?"

"Yes ma'am. Only, don't let Buffy know that I have told you. I think it would be better if she told you herself."

"Yes, well, I can't say that I have always been your biggest supporter Angel. And your antics last year have only served to cement the doubt in my mind. But try as I might, I can't ignore my daughters happiness. She may have had to grow up fast but when it comes to you Angel, she's just like any other young woman in love. You're all she sees of tomorrow."

"And she's my sunrise."

"Because she's moving out to go to collage, I won't be able to assure myself that she's safe in her bed every night, but I know that you will be able to."

"I would do everything in my power to assure you of her safety."

"I know. Just as I know that you will always do right by her."

Is she saying what I think she's saying? Angel was now putting all his hopes on the Lady before him.

"There are going to be some tough choices to be made in her life, especially if what you have told me is true and her life is going to be a lot longer than most. I just hope that someone will be by her side when those choices are to be made. I know you care about her Angel. I just hope you care enough."

Angel was almost in shock at what Joyce had said. She wanted him to stay with Buffy. And while he personally didn't have a problem with that, Angel was expecting a bigger battle than a simple conversation.

Joyce smiled at Angel's stunned expression.

"I have to go, we have an exhibition tonight and I'm guessing that you have a class to teach."

"Yes ma'am."

"Joyce will be fine."

She turned to go. As she was about to open the door she turned back to face Angel.

"You come from Ireland right? Originally?"

"Yes ma'am, I mean Joyce."

"The one thing I loved about Ireland was its many traditions. Nice ring." She stared pointedly at Angel's left hand, "But diamonds are a girl's best friend." With that, she left.

"Irish traditions? That was random." He was so lost in thought that it took him a few seconds to realize he was fiddling with his claddagh ring. Suddenly it dawned on him. He stared at his ring as he raced over what Joyce had said before she left.

He called Giles and asked him to take his class this afternoon and within ten minutes he was on the freeway, heading to LA.

* * *

Thankyou so much to those of you who have reviewed this

**melluvban** Everything in it's time, I may be getting this out slow but there will be at least 1 more after that :)

**kat461**: I'm glad you like. I like to add a little humour to my stories. Nothing like a good laugh :)

**Rayne StarDust**: Thanx :) sorry this took so long :)

**Emberlynn** Thanks hunny, and yea I'll let you know :)


	6. Ch 6

**Disclaimer:** Righty O then...U must all know this by now.

**AN:** SORRY!!! I so wish wasn't making the wait so long. Small case of writers block but I dealt and moved on :P

**

* * *

**

**Ch 6**

Giles entered the classroom with a little apprehension. Angel had said something about True Confessions and Giles was a little nervous about what questions the class might ask each other.

When he entered the room, he found twenty one eyes turn toward him.

Deep breath old man, It may not be as bad as you think.

Giles gave a wary smile and addressed the class.

"I'm terribly sorry I'm late. Angel is unable to come in today and has asked me to take the class. Yes Buffy?"

"Where is he?"

"He has had to go to LA, I'm not sure for how long. He told me to tell you not to worry and he'll call you tonight."

"Is he okay?"

"He sounded fine. A little rushed but fine. Now, he told me that you were all playing true confessions yesterday and that your homework was to think of some questions to ask people. I think we'll just go around the class so that everyone can have a turn. Jade isn't it? Can you begin?"

One by one, everyone stood up and asked a question. They were more general questions that the whole class could answer and in those instances, the entire class did answer. But on the odd occasion the questions were more direct. One such question came from Harmony. Giles groaned inwardly as the blond stood up.

"Okay, my question is for Buffy." Buffy rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow, "Why is it that this town got weird when you arrived. I mean you're a freak so it makes sense that freakiness followed you here but nothing bizarre ever happened till you got here."

"I very much doubt that." Giles mumbled.

"Freaky things always happened here harmony, it's only when I arrived that something was actually done about it."

"Nothing has been done about it. Sunnydale gets worse everyday with God only knows what kind of things. It's not getting any safer." Harmony's voice had risen so she was almost shouting at Buffy, "How are we meant to live normal lives when every morning we dread coming to school incase we get the news a friend of ours has died or gone missing."

"I know what you're feeling Harmony. Trust me, I feel it every day of my life. We all do."

"I know." She whispered and sat down. The class remained silent for a few moments, eventually Giles spoke up.

"Well, Jonathan, you're next."

The questions continued until eventually it came to the Scooby Gang. Cordelia went first.

"I don't really have any questions so I guess I'll break this up, one of you can ask me anything you want."

Cordelia looked around and saw some of her former friends whispering to each other. She caught Xander's eye and gave him a nervous smile. Finally Aura got up with a smug expression plastered to her face.

"Okay, what I want to know is what you see in the freaks you hang out with."

"What you want to know or what Harmony wants to know?"

Aura looked a little uncertain but continued to look at Cordelia. She sighed and glanced at each of the Scooby gang.

"Because they know who they are. They don't pretend to be someone that they aren't. I have been mean to them all at one point or another yet they are still there for me if and when I need them. They care, something none of you actually did...at least not about stuff that matters. Even now, I am currently going through something major in my life, and if any of you knew, you would look down on me. Instead I have a perfectly wonderful set of friends who have held my hand and who are helping me face my worst fears."

Although only Xander knew exactly what she was talking about, the rest of the gang just smiled in pretense so as not to put the brunette down.

"They have helped me see what's important in my life, and for that I am more thankful then they will ever know."

"You're still going to hang with them even after what that loser and geek did to you?" Aura was amazed. Cordelia only smiled and turned to the gang.

"Yes I am hanging out with them again because I now believe that what happened was a one off thing and I have forgiven both him and Willow."

Willow smiled at the May Queen, got up and gave her a hug.

"Fine then, go ahead and be a freak. You'll soon see what you're missing out on."

"I have seen. It's better to be a freak with friends then being popular and alone. And I'll have you know I am not a freak. I'm still the most fashionable girl in this school. I mean someone needs to teach this lot some fashion sense."

The class laughed including the gang and Cordelia sat down feeling more relieved then she had felt in a good long while.

Xander stood up next and looked around. His eyes landed on Anya.

"Oh no, if anything I should be asking you a question. I mean what is it with this game? People thinking they can ask anything and get away with it? Stupid mortals. No if it's your turn I'm asking the question."

Xander nodded his consent and smirked as he heard a muttered "Good Lord" from Giles. Anya glared turned her attention back to Xander.

"Who are you..."

At that second the bell rang. Xander sighed in relief and Anya gave him the worlds best glare. As everyone left, Giles motioned for them to stay behind.

"I think we may have a small problem, over the weekend, there was an attack on a local store."

"Vampire?" Buffy asked.

"No for a change. More like big dog." Angel told her.

"Well it can't be a werewolf. No moon." Willow spoke up

"Exactly, I believe it was a Hellhound." Giles motioned out the door and everyone headed for the library.

"Why didn't you tell us this morning?" Sydney queried.

"We have only just managed to obtain the security footage. Wesley is setting up the video now. Maybe we can see who or what is controlling this monster."

"What store?" Oz asked

"April Fools." Cordelia muttered. On everyone's looks she shrugged, "I was there."

"Oh poor Cordy. Are you alright?" Willow asked

"We're fine." Xander assured them whilst taking Cordy's hand.

"We're?" Willow frowned at the pair.

"I was there, suit buying. Gotta look good for whoever I go with."

"I still can't believe you haven't got someone." Sydney laughed.

"Me neither." Xander groaned as they entered the library.

"What about Cordy?"

"I still don't know if I want to go. I mean I do but...It's complicated. I've told Xander I want him to go with someone else.

Wesley looked up from the computer as they entered."

"I have the tape ready. I've watched it but I can't figure much out except that it is most defiantly a hellhound."

"Well let's take a look."

Xander took the remote and for the next half hour, the gang studied it. After watching it twice, Buffy left the table and wandered aimlessly to the stairs. She sat down and flipped through a book, not really taking much interest in it or the world around her.

"Buffy, are you alright?" Giles asked quietly as he came over.

"Hmm? Oh sure I'm fine."

"Yes and the fact that the book is upside down and in Hebrew shows that."

"Oh." Buffy sighed, "I'm okay...just thinking."

"About?"

"Everything. I mean, I'm immortal. We're immortal. Angel wants to stay with me. Prom is in two days. I graduate in a week. The mayor is going to go all grr and Faith, being the bitch from hell is on his side. It's all kinda head-spinny."

"Yes I imagine it is."

"And on top of that we have a guy raising hell-hounds for who knows what."

"Buffy, I know that your brain is on overload but I'm sure that everything is going to be okay."

"I wish I had your optimism. I wish life could for once be okay. I wish I could have one perfect high school moment. I wish Angel was here."

With that Buffy broke into uncontrollable sobs. Giles looked down at his Slayer and not for the first time made a wish of his own, That Buffy for a single moment could be a normal girl and be happy. Willow came over the second Buffy began to cry and she took the broken Slayer out of the library.

Buffy and Willow didn't show for the rest of the day but the Scooby's continued to research. Oz, Xander, Cordelia and Wesley on the Hell-hound problem while Sydney and Giles continued on the Ascension.

Willow led Buffy to the bathrooms and let the blond poor her eyes and heart out. Willow just held her and after quite a while the sobs subsided.

"Thanks Will."

"It's what I'm here for."

"I kind of feel like taking in a class, what have we got?"

"Gym."

"Come with?"

"Of course Buffy. Do you want to stop in via the library?"

"I have to. I left my clothes there. Maybe some of the other will want to come."

The two girls went back to the library and picked up Xander, the others opted to stay, and they headed for their afternoon class.

**Reviews**

Thanx again guys. U lot make my day :)

**darkest-secret:** Y thankyou hun :) always fun to hear :)

**melluvben:** I could do it to them. I kinda liked Joyce...up till Prom anyway.

_Reviews for 'The Angel'_

**Rayne StarDust:** oh thankyou so much :) as it was my first non BA fic...Very encouraging. Neva enough sweetness :)


	7. Ch 7

**AN:** I know, I know. I keep promising faster updates. Sorry guys. I will only say this one more time. THIS STORY IS NOT THE END!!!!!!!!! Those of you wanting things like Faith and the rest of their lives, just coz I'm completely messing with the storyline doesn't mean I can skip stuff. Prom, graduation etc. everything in it's time J

**_Luv ya's MWAH xoxoxoxoxox

* * *

_**

Angel didn't call till nearly 10 O'clock that night. Buffy had been sitting by the phone since she came home. Not even moving to make herself dinner. By the time ha called, she had just about given up. She answered before the end of the first ring.

"Angel?"

"Sounds like you've been waiting for me."

"Only for hours. Where are you?"

"I'm in LA, I had some business to attend to."

"You didn't tell me you were leaving."

"It just sort of came up."

"Well are you okay? Is anything wrong."

"Nope, nothings wrong. Don't worry yourself with anything."

"Um, okay."

Buffy was frowning; he was being so distant and cryptic – more so than usual.

"So, when are you going to be home? I picked out my dress today."

"Your dress…oh, Prom. Well, I'm not to sure when I'm going to be getting home."

"You'll be here by Friday right?"

"I'm not sure. I'll be home when I can. I don't know if it'll be by Friday though. I'll try but I can't promise."

Buffy was more than a little upset at how Angel was disregarding her, they should be able to tell each other anything; including this secret he was so obviously hiding.

We're married, in one country at least. Why is he brushing me off like this?

Buffy was about to say something when she heard a girls voice in the background.

"Buffy I have to run; I'll call you later okay." Angel rushed

"Um alright, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Sure, bye."

Buffy heard the click of the phone and placed her end back in the cradle. Sitting back, she ran the phone call over in her head. Each time she replayed the conversation, her mind traveled to darker places. Within minutes her head was screaming. She picked up thew phone again and dialed Willows number.

Unable to make any sense of her friend, Willow told her to get a goodnights rest and she would stop by on the way to school. Buffy hung up walked restlessly around the room. Eventually she became tired but couldn't will herself to sleep. She crawled out onto the roof-top and stayed there until the sun rose.

On the other end of the line, Angel put the phone down and sighed. He hated what he knew he was doing to Buffy, but it had to be done. He turned and smiled at the woman behind him.

"Sorry about that, it couldn't wait."

"That's quite alright sir, now may I suggest this. The claws are hardly noticeable.

* * *

The next day, Willow went by Buffy's on the way to school. Willow didn't know what to expect as she knocked on the door. The only thing she managed to get out of their talk the night before was that there was something wrong, possibly with Angel. 

When the door opened, Buffy looked almost catatonic. Willow took the blond by the hand and led her upstairs. Once there, Buffy poured it all out.

"Last night, Angel called me just like Giles said he would. But something's wrong. He told me he would be fine and I shouldn't worry about him and that I shouldn't try and contact him. He'd be home when he could but most likely not this week. Willow, he was so distant and I know he was hiding something from me."

Willow sat in silence, a thousand thoughts playing in her mind, not all of them good.

"Buffy, maybe it's nothing. You could just be blowing this way out of proportion."

"That's why I didn't over-react on the phone. But as he was saying goodbye, I heard another girl in the background."

"Well you didn't happen to hear when she said did you?" Willow was quite scared for her friend.

"Sh…she asked him a question."

"And?"

"She asked him to look at something, something nice."

"Oh sweetie, I know what you're thinking but he wouldn't. He loves you too much."

"Does he? You know, last week he told me he would do anything to be with me again but since he became human, he's hardly touched me."

"Well he's a fool. He's a big dumb jerk-person if you ask me. And he's a super maxi-jerk for doing it right before Prom."

"It's not his fault, he's 243 year old. He doesn't exactly get 'prom'. And it's not like I'm full of experience."

"Well he should, ah get Prom I mean, and if all he's after is experience then you're better off without him."

"Will its okay. You don't have to make him the bad guy."

"But that's a best friends job. Villianising and grousing"

"Usually, yeah. But I never want him to be the bad guy…again," Willow gave a small smile, "I still love him. God I love him so much. But in the long run. I think he's right. You know, to find someone else. What could I ever give him?"

"Oh Buffy. I tried to hope for the best but…It must be horrible."

"I think Horrible is still coming. Right now I'm trying to keep from dying."

Buffy broke down and tried to find comfort in Willows arms. The Wicca just held her.

"I can't breathe Will. I feel like I can't breathe."

I swear, Angel is going to pay for this. I wonder what Oz is doing this full moon."

After what seemed like hours, Buffy stopped crying enough for Willow to help her get ready for school. They were running quite late but neither of them cared. Willow was trying to understand what had happened while Buffy was trapped in her own private nightmare.

* * *

**Reviews**

**Dreamergirl18: **Thanx sweetie. luv ya :)  
**Rayne StarDust**: I just had to have a Good Lord in there somewhere & i always thought Cordy should say what she thinks...she nearly always did anyway :P  
**Melluvben:** thanx, and u will find out not 2 worry :)  
**Slayerchick33: **Thanx heaps, cool is a good thing 2 hear :D

**Words Of Meaning**

**urangel( ):** Thankyou so much. ur wonderful :D


	8. Ch 8

**AN:** I just want to say thankyou to all of you who have stuck with me for so long. U guys are awesome. This chapter goes out especially to Mel, thanx sweetie for putting up with me through this, especially when it came to a certain item used in this bit. Ur patience is now rewarded…I hope :)

* * *

The next week passed in a daze. Buffy was in her own confused world while the rest of the gang were trying to push school, Prom, ascension and Tucker into their already slay-heavy lives.

Giles was reluctant to believe what had gone on between buffy and Angel but as the week progressed without even a word from his half human friend, even he began to accept it.

Finally the day of the prom arrived. Buffy put on a brave front as she returned to the library, Tucker's address clutched in her hand. The gang had been working tirelessly and there was no way her problems with Angel and the world at large were going to ruin everyone's night.

After sending the gang on their way, Buffy made her way to the weapons cage with Giles following close behind.

I want you at the gym. Keep an eye on them till I get there."

"I don't need to tell you you're being rather rash. Finding an address hardly adds up to case closed."

"Look it's done. You want to go after them and tell them they can't go? That all of their planning and dreaming was for nothing? That they can't spend tonight of all nights with their honeys?"

"Angel's not coming back is he?"

"Angel doesn't know when he'll be back…not anytime soon at any rate."

"Oh Buffy, I tried not to believe it. I understand this kind of thing requires ice-cream of some kind."

"Ice-cream will come. First I want to take out psycho boy."

"You sure?"

"Great thing about being a slayer, kicking ass is comfort food."

Giles sighed and watched his slayer go after Tucker while he headed to the gym. For just over an hour he waited, a little nervous about how she was coping. Eventually she walked through the door. She nodded to him to confirm things were all of the good then she went to find her friends.

Giles watched on in silence as she put on the bravest front of her life. His little girl had faced so much that it was hard to watch her like this. As the award part of the night began, Giles watched from the side as buffy slipped to the back and tried to blend into the background

"We have one more award to give out. Is Buffy Summers here tonight? Did she, um..." Buffy looked up as the class turned to try and find her, "This is actually a new category. First time ever. I guess there were a lot of write-in ballots, and, um, the prom committee asked me to read this. 'We're not good friends. Most of us never found the time to get to know you, but that doesn't mean we haven't noticed you. We don't talk about it much, but it's no secret that Sunnydale High isn't really like other high schools. A lot of weird stuff happens here."  
" Zombies!"

"Hyena people!"

"Snyder!"

The crowd all laughed at the last outburst. Buffy just continued to stand still in amazement as Jonathan continued

"But, whenever there was a problem or something creepy happened, you seemed to show up and stop it. Most of the people here have been saved by you, or helped by you at one time or another. We're proud to say that the Class of '99 has the lowest mortality rate of any graduating class in Sunnydale history. And we know at least part of that is because of you. So the senior class, offers its thanks, and gives you, uh, this."

He produced a small glittering umbrella that had a small plaque attached

"It's from all of us, and it has written here, "Buffy Summers, Class Protector."

The crowd broke into applause, Buffy's English class were the loudest, each of whom had a new respect for the small blond, even if they weren't game to say it aloud. Buffy walked toward the stage in a surreal trance, receiving her award, she faced her peers and a smile broke out on her face as she began to comprehend what had just taken place. Looking at everyone she knew that although this moment was amazing, there was only one thing that could make it perfect.

A short while later, Buffy was once again standing on the sidelines watching her friends when Giles came up behind her.

"You did good work tonight buffy."

"And I got a little toy surprise." she added happily

"I had no idea children en masse could be so gracious." He admitted

"Every now and then people surprise you." She enlightened him

"Every now and then." Giles took the umbrella from Buffy and looked pointedly behind her. She turned to find Angel standing in the doorway watching her. Buffy's eyes lit up as he walked towards her

"I didn't think you were coming."

"I would never miss this, it's your night." He stroked her cheek then cradled her head in his hand, "Dance with me?"

Buffy gave a small smile and allowed herself to be led onto the dance floor. As they danced, Angel allowed her scent to wash over him. How could he have stayed away from her for even a single minute.

"Buffy, I know this past week has been hard for you. I know that by saying nothing about my whereabouts, you have probably drawn a good many conclusions in your head."

Buffy looked up at him, tears filling her eyes,

"Just tell me you aren't cheating on me."

"Oh my darling girl, never."

Buffy took a shaky breath and let the tears fall. Willow and Oz stopped dancing, ready to run to Buffy should intervention be required, and they weren't the only ones watching the couple. People around them stopped dancing and watched as Angel wiped away the stream of tears flowing down Buffy's face.

"Buffy, on Tuesday, your mother came to see me, we talked for a while and it made me realise something, I can't keep being with you like this."

Buffy looked down for a while before nodding,

"I know, I mean I understand."

Angel frowned at her dejected tone. He looked down at her and saw a small puddle of water beginning to form on his shoe.

"Sweetheart?" Buffy looked up and gave a small smile, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's okay." She spoke softly, as if trying to convince herself of the fact as well as him, "Thankyou for being here tonight."

"Buffy, did you seriously doubt I'd miss this?"

"Well, it's not as if you've been 'Mr Talkative' this week. You've been so distant and avoidy and now you're saying that you're breaking up with me…I just don't understand."

By now the entire grade was watching and even Snyder had come over to see what was going on. Angel looked down at Buffy in utter disbelief before laughing almost hysterically. Willow rushed to Buffy's side and began to take her away from him but Angel grabbed her hand and stopped them.

"I get what's happening. Buffy, when did I say that I was breaking up with you?"

"You said that you didn't want to be with me."

"No, I said I didn't want to be with you like this, as your boyfriend. Buffy, this past week has been a nightmare for me, wondering if I was doing the right thing, now I know I am."

Angel let go of her hand and got down on one knee. Buffy's eyes widened and she held out to Willow for support.

"If we were living in Ireland and in the 1700's this wouldn't be the biggest issue but we live in America in the 20th centaury so I'm going to do this right. Buffy Anne Summers, will you marry me?"

Angel reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a ring. Buffy was standing completely still, her brain trying to process what was happening. The events of the last week began to fall into place.

"You want to be married to me. Not boyfriend, husband."

"Yes."

"The girl on the phone, asking you to look at something…engagement rings."

"Yes."

"Not avoidy."

"No."

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"YES!"

Angel jumped up and kissed Buffy soundly before placing a ring on her finger. The gang ran over and they all participated in a huge group hug. Giles shook Angel's hand and kissed Buffy's forehead.

"Good thing no one over-reacted this week."

Buffy smiled sheepishly then braced herself for the flock of girls that came over to inspect the ring.

"Woah!" Cordelia grabbed Buffy's hand stared in amazement, "Buffy this is…"

"Gorgeous?"

"TIFFANY'S!"

"Huh?"

"Oh God I need to seriously culture you lot. This is a Tiffany's Solitaire."

"With a diamond band." Angel called out."

"Diamond, as in real diamonds?"

"These are as real as they get."

Harmony burst through the crowd and looked at Buffy's hand in horror,

"There is no WAY you can be getting a Tiffany's before me."

Buffy rolled her eyes and "accidentally" tripped her up as she turned to her fiancée.

"This is so much more than I could have asked for. But, why did you put me through all that."

"Darling, after talking to your mum I realised that you needed the best so I went to the best. I wanted this to be the best night of your life so I had to make it a surprise. I had the worst week pretending not to care, I never want to do that to you again, I promise not to do that to you again.

Buffy looked up and searched his eyes, eventually she gave him a small smile.

"It's there."

"What is?"

"The truth, Its in your eyes…your soul. I love you so much."

Buffy kissed him again as glitter began to pour down around them, someone obviously deciding they needed it more than the Prom King and Queen. Buffy looked around at her classmates, friends and family and realised that her days of wishing for the perfect high school moment were over.

**The End**

**AN:** Well that it for this one, I have a few fics I want to finish first but not to worry; story 3 _'Words of Endearment'_ will make an appearance. Till then, hugz and kisses :)

* * *

**Reviews**

**dreamergirl18:** hey sweetie, I hope this meets ur expectations :P

**melluvben:** all questions are answered :) I hope I did okay; I'm still a little hesitant as to how I ended it.

**Urangel:** Angel miss Prom…AS IF! Okay okay, so I could have made it like that if I wanted to but…nope :)

**X-identaty:** Thanx heaps :)

**Buff:** Sorry it took so long :)


End file.
